


Mały futerkowy problem

by Kruk_w_Cukrze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Spin the Bottle, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, dog walker au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk_w_Cukrze/pseuds/Kruk_w_Cukrze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy już jasnym stał się fakt, że Remus będzie musiał znaleźć sobie jakąś pracę dorywczą na dwa ostatnie miesiące roku akademickiego, w gazecie pojawiło się to niedorzeczne ogłoszenie. Remus nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po kimś, kto podpisuje się „Mały Futerkowy Problem” i proponuje wyprowadzanie swojego psa rano i wieczorem za sto funtów dziennie. Po prawdzie, chłopak był dość zdesperowany i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli natychmiast nie pojedzie do osoby, która zamieściła ogłoszenie, ktoś inny go wyprzedzi i zgarnie tę absurdalną sumę pieniędzy. Dopiero w autobusie, będąc niemal na miejscu, Remus zaczął zastanawiać się, czy osoba z ogłoszenia przypadkiem nie ogłuszy go i nie wytnie mu nerki, sprzedając ją później na czarnym rynku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mały futerkowy problem

**Author's Note:**

> Oto miniaturka wykonana na życzenie Rammaru <3 Całość można przeczytać na http://wbrew-grawitacji-po-godzinach.blogspot.com

Syriusz Black był idealny w każdym calu. Jego oczy barwą przypominały stal i emanowały zimnem, które dziwnie kontrastowało z jego szalonym uśmiechem. A Syriusz śmiał się dużo, zwłaszcza kiedy na przerwach siadał na głównym dziedzińcu uniwersytetu razem z innymi dzieciakami z zamożnych rodzin i palił papierosa za papierosem, przeglądając wiadomości na Twitterze, Instagramie, Facebooku i kto wie, gdzie jeszcze. Wszędzie w Internecie dręczyli go anonimowi fani.

Syriusz miał też długie włosy, które kolorem przypominały węgiel. Zawsze związywał je w niechlujnego koczka z tyłu głowy, w którego wtykał ołówki, a późną wiosną też kwiaty, powodując duszności u niejednej studentki z jego wydziału. Jego zawsze lekko opaloną skórę zdobiły ogromne, kolorowe tatuaże, które wszyscy mogli podziwiać podczas zajęć klubu atletycznego albo w akademickiej siłowni. Po całej uczelni krążyły plotki o tym, ile tatuaży ma Syriusz. I, co ważniejsze, _gdzie_ je ma.

Na zajęciach artystycznych, na których chłopak pojawiał się głównie po to, by podokuczać swojemu bratu we wszystkim, tylko nie we krwi – Jamesowi Potterowi – dziewczęta i niektórzy chłopcy szkicowali w swoich prywatnych notatnikach męską szczękę Syriusza oraz jego znak szczególny, na którego widok nie jednej studentce miękły kolana: mały pieprzyk na ustach, z prawej strony, tuż przy miejscu, w którym dolna warga spotykała się z górną. Na domiar złego Syriusz uwielbiał przygryzać to znamię i, oblizując się, zatrzymywać na nim na chwilę język.

Syriusz nie opuszczał żadnych zajęć swojego kierunku, będąc w szkole – i wyglądając irytująco nieziemsko – nawet, gdy na drugim roku zachorował tuż przed przerwą świąteczną i zjawił się z prawie czterdziestostopniową gorączką. Syriusz na szczęście i tak nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie uważał na wykładach, a na ćwiczeniach zawsze znajdował sobie kogoś, kto wykonał całą pracę za niego.

To nie oznaczało jednak, że Syriusz był tępy. Wręcz przeciwnie, był błyskotliwy i inteligentny, zdobywając stypendium po każdym semestrze. Miał przez to parę problemów na uczelni, a bardziej dociekliwi profesorowie sprawdzali go przy każdej możliwej okazji – zawsze zawodząc się paskudnie, bo Syriusz odpowiadał na każde zadane pytanie z perfekcyjną dokładnością i wciąż tym samym, obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Wszystko w tym chłopcu było idealne. Każda najmniejsza część jego jestestwa była skazana na sukces.

Dlatego Remus nie wierzył własnym oczom, gdy ten zadziwiająco udany wybryk natury otworzył mu drzwi w szarych dresowych spodniach, wciąż ociekając potem, z hantlą w prawej dłoni.

– Z ogłoszenia? – spytał Syriusz. Jego głos był lekko zduszony przez zmęczenie, ale wciąż niski i donośny.

Po chwili milczenia Remus jedynie rozłożył ręce, bo nie umiał inaczej zareagować na tak oczywisty figiel, jaki spłatał mu los. Syriusz uniósł brew, mierząc wzrokiem chudą, wysoką postać w swetrze, który zsuwał się z jej ramion i sięgał niemal kolan. W końcu jednak chłopak odsunął się, zapraszając gościa do środka i wycierając kark puszystym ręcznikiem.

Remus był uważany za przeciętnego kujona spoza miasta. Mieszkał w akademiku i oszczędzał na czym mógł, bo jego rodzina mimo pracowitości nie należała do zamożnych albo chociaż do zwykłych zjadaczy chleba. Zwykle za sprawą stypendiów wiązał koniec z końcem, jednak w tym semestrze, przez tę jego cholerną ambicję, wiedział, że nie uda mu się zdobyć dodatkowych pieniędzy z uczelni. Wszystko dlatego, że mimo ostrzeżeń przyjaciół i wszelkich sygnałów wysyłanych mu przez los, postanowił zapisać się na literaturę angielską z najbardziej bezwzględnym i niezrównoważonym nauczycielem, który z miejsca postanowił znienawidzić dociekliwego dzieciaka w pierwszej ławce i wyłapywać każde, choćby najmniejsze potknięcie chłopaka.

Kiedy już jasnym stał się fakt, że Remus będzie musiał znaleźć sobie jakąś pracę dorywczą na dwa ostatnie miesiące roku akademickiego, w gazecie pojawiło się to niedorzeczne ogłoszenie. Remus nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po kimś, kto podpisuje się „Mały Futerkowy Problem” i proponuje wyprowadzanie swojego psa rano i wieczorem za sto funtów dziennie. Po prawdzie, chłopak był dość zdesperowany i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli natychmiast nie pojedzie do osoby, która zamieściła ogłoszenie, ktoś inny go wyprzedzi i zgarnie tę absurdalną sumę pieniędzy. Dopiero w autobusie, będąc niemal na miejscu, Remus zaczął zastanawiać się, czy osoba z ogłoszenia przypadkiem nie ogłuszy go i nie wytnie mu nerki, sprzedając ją później na czarnym rynku.

Ale to było jeszcze gorsze od perspektywy utraty jednego z organów. Remus miał dwie nerki, ale serce tylko jedno, a to biło znacznie szybciej na widok przystojnego Syriusza Blacka, który chodził z nim na biologię i kulturę starożytnych Majów. Na sam dźwięk głośnego śmiechu chłopaka Remus dostawał palpitacji, a od widoku jego znudzonego spojrzenia na wykładach robiło mu się duszno i zaczynało kręcić mu się w głowie. Blondyn nigdy nie śmiał chodzić na treningi atletyczne, by, tak jak prawie połowa jego roku, z trybun obserwować wygimnastykowane ciało Syriusza. Był pewien, że nie umiałby później wyrzucić tego obrazu z pamięci i wkrótce zwariowałby albo, co gorsza, zdecydował się zagadać do bezdyskusyjnego mistera uniwersytetu, i zbłaźniłby się kompletnie. Inaczej nie mogło być.

Wyrwany z bezgranicznego szoku głośnym chrząknięciem Syriusza, Remus złapał się za kark, spuszczając wzrok, i wszedł do mieszkania, nerwowo wycierając buty o wycieraczkę. Nagle, w momencie, w którym chłopak obejrzał się nieśmiało na gospodarza, w sąsiednim pokoju coś poruszyło się, robiąc zaskakująco dużo hałasu. Remus odwrócił się w momencie, gdy ogromny, włochaty pies wybiegł na korytarz i, widząc gościa, zaczął toczyć się w jego kierunku z zawrotną szybkością.

– Łapa! Stój! – Znienacka tuż przed Remusem stanął właściciel puchatego potwora, rozkładając ramiona w obronnym geście. Pies zatrzymał się, obijając o uda Syriusza, który przyjął to uderzenie imponująco statecznie. – Zaraz znowu dostaniesz po ogonie, ty kretynie – zapowiedział Black, łapiąc zadowolonego zwierzaka za obrożę i zamykając go w jednym z pokoi. Za chwilę pies rozszczekał się na dobre, skacząc na drzwi i powarkując od czasu do czasu.

Remus stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, nie wiedząc, gdzie patrzeć ani co zrobić z rękami. Bał się podnieść wzrok, bo wiedział, że jego ciało go zdradzi, jak tylko zacznie przyglądać się kolorowym wzorom tańczącym na szerokich plecach Syriusza. Gdy jednak gospodarz znowu stanął przed nim w odległości, z której do nozdrzy Remusa dotarł zapach potu, papierosów i perfum Calvina Kleina, chłopak zmusił się do spojrzenia ciemnowłosemu w oczy. Oczywiście leniwie przesuwając wcześniej wzrokiem po jego apetycznym brzuchu i piersi.

– Widziałeś już, co cię czeka – oznajmił od niechcenia Syriusz i zrobił parę kroków w lewo, wchodząc do niedużej, jasnej kuchni. Sięgnął do lodówki po napój izotoniczny o mocno nienaturalnym kolorze i wypił parę łyków, przechylając butelkę niemal pionowo, jak na wszystkich reklamach. Remus zamrugał kilkukrotnie, gdy chłopak zaproponował mu coś do picia.

– Woda, wystarczy woda – odezwał się pierwszy raz, odkąd wszedł do budynku, i jego głos jak zwykle zrobił mu psikusa, wybrzmiewając dziwnie zachryple i zaskakująco wysoko. Syriusz nie skomentował jednak tego, jak bardzo niezręcznie zachowywał się jego gość, i po chwili postawił na okrągłym stoliku szklankę wody z plasterkiem cytryny. – Zaraz wrócę.

Remus wstrzymał oddech, gdy chłopak minął go, przechodząc może w odległości kilku centymetrów od niego. Po chwili wahania usiadł na kuchennym stołku, od razu wypijając całą wodę wielkimi haustami. Była okropnie zimna, ale wyjątkowo zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało, bo temperatura jego ciała szybko spadła, a ciśnienie w głowie zmniejszyło się. Chwilę czekał, wsłuchując się w skowyt ogromnego psa i stukając paznokciami w blat stołu.

Remus pomyślał o tej wielkiej, włochatej bestii czyhającej za drzwiami i nagle uświadomił sobie, że zwierzę wyglądało bardziej na niedźwiedzia niż na psa. Był przekonany, ze mimo nieprzeciętnego wzrostu jakim obdarzyła go natura, sierściuch powaliłby go na ziemię bez trudu i wgryzł mu się w krtań, zanim Remus by się obejrzał. Na samą myśl po plecach przeszły mu ciarki.

– Jestem Syriusz, a ty? – Nagle gospodarz wszedł do kuchni, już w czarnej koszulce z nadrukiem, i po chwili usiadł na krześle tuż obok gościa, opierając bose stopy na stołku, na którym siedział Remus.

– Remus. – Chłopak naprawdę starał się zachować zimną krew, ale jego serce waliło o wiele za mocno, zagłuszając wszystkie myśli. – Znalazłem twoje ogłoszenie w gazecie i…

– No, tak, tak, nie wysilaj się już. – Syriusz machnął dłonią z nonszalancką manierą i prychnął. – Zanim się zdecydujesz, musisz wiedzieć, że poprzedni kolesie, którzy wyprowadzali Łapę, zrezygnowali po tym, jak ich ugryzła. – Na ustach ciemnowłosego wykwitł sadystyczny uśmiech.

– Czemu sam nie wyprowadzasz swojego psa? – Remus zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy Syriusz blefuje.

– To nie mój pies, tylko pies mojego brata. – Chłopak westchnął w odpowiedzi, opierając się wygodnie na drewnianym krześle, i przeniósł obie dłonie za głowę. – Ale Regulus wyjechał na wymianę i wróci dopiero za dwa miesiące. A mnie w sumie po prostu nie chce się z nim męczyć. No, i traktuję to też jako formę darowizny. – Widząc zaskoczenie w oczach gościa, Syriusz uśmiechnął się znowu, mrużąc powieki. – Można powiedzieć, że dokarmiam biedotę swoimi hojnymi datkami, nie?

Remusa na chwilę zatkało, bo przez pierwsze parę sekund nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby być tak bardzo bezczelny dla nieznajomego. W końcu jednak wziął głębszy wdech i rozluźnił się nieco, wbijając spojrzenie w stalowe oczy Blacka.

– Płatność z góry każdego rana. A teraz pokaż mi tego psa – wyrecytował bez wahania, wprawiając tym Syriusza w jeszcze lepszy nastrój.

Obaj wstali i przeszli do przedpokoju – ciemnowłosy szedł przodem, by po otwarciu drzwi od razu złapać rozbestwione zwierzę. Sierściuch rzeczywiście wystrzelił z pokoju, jak tylko poczuł zew wolności, i wyskoczył na sam środek korytarza, stając na szeroko rozłożonych łapach. Zupełnie zignorował komendę z ust właściciela i wpatrzył swoje złote ślepia w bardzo podobne – te należące do rozczochranego chłopca przed sobą.

Remus mrugnął powoli i odwrócił wzrok, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Pies nie wydawał się być agresywny, tylko nadpobudliwy i bardzo ciekawski, więc postanowił dać mu wolną… łapę. Czworonóg chwilę nie ruszał się zupełnie, aż w końcu zaskamlał, złapany przez Syriusza za obrożę. Remus machnął ręką.

– Daj mu spokój. – Zmierzył gospodarza nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, ale ten zupełnie się nie przejął, uśmiechając się półgębkiem i splatając ramiona na piersi. Pies spojrzał na niego zaskoczony tym, że jego pan wyjątkowo nie szarpie go za kark, po czym na nowo skupił swój wzrok na chudej sylwetce nieznajomego. Niemal natychmiast podszedł do Remusa, obwąchując go z zaciekawieniem, i wkrótce zaczynając merdać ogonem. Chłopak odczuł ulgę – wbrew swoim śmiałym myślom sprzed parędziesięciu minut, naprawdę nie chciał stracić tego dnia żadnej części ciała.

– Miałeś szczęście. – Prychnął Syriusz, widząc, jak Łapa trąca nosem dłoń Remusa w prośbie o pieszczotę. – Może pachniesz jak mokry pies?

– Może mam rękę do zwierząt. – Remus puścił uwagę ciemnowłosego mimo uszu i zajął się głaskaniem puszystego futra zwierzęcia. – Tak jak mówiłem. Płatność z góry. – Wyciągnął rękę do Syriusza, pozwalając sobie na złośliwy grymas i zerknięcie w bajeczne, stalowe oczy.

 

* * *

Łapa była okropna i mimo sympatii, którą obdarzyła od razu Remusa, ciągnęła go na spacerach i zdarzało się, że rzucała się w pogoń za ptakami i rowerami. Remus nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co zdarzy się, gdy pewnego pięknego dnia wpadnie z nią na innego psa. Po porannym spacerze dostał zadyszki i, oddając smycz w ręce zaspanego Syriusza w progu mieszkania, naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy ta robota jest dla niego. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w to, jak ciemnowłosy trze oko, a jego usta wykrzywiają się w zabawną podkówkę, ale w końcu mruknął jedynie krótkie „to cześć” i odwrócił się na pięcie, szybko opuszczając klatkę schodową.

Na biologii starał się nie patrzeć na Syriusza, chociaż ten co chwila oglądał się na niego, wciąż tak samo zdziwiony. Tak naprawdę Remusa wcale nie zaskoczyło to, że jego obecny pracodawca nigdy nie zwrócił na niego uwagi na wykładach. Ciemnowłosy był zawsze zamyślony i niedostępny, ze swoimi nieziemskimi oczami wycelowanymi w trawę za oknem. Remus zastanawiał się, czy chłopak ma rzeczywiście tyle wewnętrznych przemyśleń, czy może tylko tępo wegetuje podczas zajęć. Kiedyś, kiedy marzył tylko o pogadaniu z najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem na roku, dorabiał do spojrzenia jego stalowych oczu jakieś romantyczne ideologie. Teraz, kiedy jego marzenia zdawały się spełnić, cały czar prysł.

Po skończonych zajęciach Remus od razu skierował się w kierunku maszyny z gorącymi napojami. Zgodnie z grafikiem, którego chłopak wyuczył się na pamięć już na pierwszym roku, kwadrans temu technik skończył przegląd urządzenia, wypełniając slot z czekoladową kawą, której na uczelni zawsze brakowało. Remus kochał tę szczerze powiedziawszy mało mocną, a bardzo słodką mieszankę kalorii i cukru. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pokocha drugiego człowieka, jak twierdził. I wszyscy mu wierzyli, bo Remus, mimo swojej rozkosznej aparycji, słynął w gronie znajomych z niewyparzonego języka i sarkastycznych komentarzy.

Oczekując na napełnienie kubka, wyciągnął z torby tomik poezji, chcąc przygotować się na feralną literaturę angielską, która zaczynała się za dziesięć minut na drugim piętrze. Nie chciał tam iść, od samego myślenia o złośliwym nauczycielu go mdliło. Na domiar złego mistrz słowa pisanego i recytowanego, jak w myślach nazywał go ironicznie Remus, miał na nazwisko Pao! _Ling Kurwa Pao!_ I mimo że chłopak był określany przez niego analfabetą, to wiedział chociaż to, że ani Ling, ani Pao, ani akcent, ani nawet te cholerne małe, skośne oczka nie były tak dziewiczo angielskie, jak chciał by tego sam profesor.

Remus oparł się o automat z kwaśną miną i wziął napój do ręki, przez chwilę pozwalając mu parzyć swoją azbestową dłoń. W końcu jednak z westchnieniem odwrócił się, by zauważyć, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Kiedy po kolejnych sekundach Syriusz nie przestał się gapić, Remus uniósł brew, nie wiedząc do końca, o co może chłopakowi chodzić. Wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że im szybciej załatwi tę sprawę, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że nie spóźni się na literaturę i nie da temu cholernemu Chinolowi pretekstu do kolejnych złośliwości.

Podszedł więc do bruneta, biorąc łyk tego napoju bogów – czekoladowej kawy – i wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy pomrukiem i prychnięciem, wsuwając tomik poezji do torby. Syriusz splótł ręce na piersi i przechylił głowę, wciąż jakiś niepocieszony.

– Nie powiedziałeś mi, że chodzimy razem na zajęcia.

– Chodzimy? Nie zauważyłem – skłamał ze zjadliwym uśmieszkiem Remus, bo podniesiony w jego krwioobiegu cukier obudził w nim niewyczerpane pokłady złośliwości. Syriusz nie dał się oszukać, wybuchając głośnym, melodyjnym śmiechem, od którego, Remus mógł przysiąc, dziewczyna pod pobliską ścianą westchnęła głośno, wkrótce zgromiona spojrzeniami koleżanek.

– Coś ty zrobił mojemu psu, co? Jak wychodziłem, leżała na dywanie i nawet nie poruszyła uszami.

– Może nie żyje, sprawdzałeś? – Remus upił kolejny łyk, przymykając lekko powieki z przyjemności.

– Pijesz tę babską kawę? – Nagle ich nosy niemal się zetknęły, bo Syriusz pochylił się i zaciągnął zapachem napoju. – Na dodatek za moje pieniądze.

– Nie. _Moje_ , nawiasem mówiąc, pieniądze mam tu. – Remus wyciągnął pognieciony banknot z kieszeni, szeleszcząc nim do swojego ucha. – Muzyka dla uszu biedoty, szkoda, że nie znasz tego uczucia.

Syriusz wyglądał na zbitego z pantałyku, na zmianę otwierając i zamykając usta. Chyba sam chciał rzucić podobną uwagę i teraz zupełnie zapętlił się w pytaniach, takich jak: czemu, jak to i _jak on mógł_. Remus uśmiechnął się radośnie i wsunął pieniądze do kieszeni, wymijając chłopaka.

– Do zobaczenia wieczorem. – Upewnił się, że wszyscy na korytarzu (a zwłaszcza te wścibskie lafiryndy spod ściany) dokładnie go usłyszeli, i rozpoczął wspinaczkę po schodach.

 

* * *

Remus stał przed kamienicą, w której mieszkał Syriusz, czekając, aż ten łaskawie wróci ze sklepu. Chłopak nie powinien wierzyć, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie zrobić zakupy odzieżowe w przeciągu czterdziestu pięciu minut. Obiecał sobie, że to ostatni raz, jak daje się tak wystawić temu bogatemu cwaniakowi, planując już wyciągnąć od niego dodatkową gotówkę za zwłokę.

Łapa dziwnie posłusznie leżała u stóp chłopaka, zmęczona chyba trochę po bieganiu ulicami miasta. Po tygodniu Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że nie nadąży za psem pieszo i od środy zaczął przyjeżdżać do pracy na rowerze. Łapa była zachwycona, machając ogonem i poszczekując z wywalonym jęzorem. Co prawda na początku nadal ciągnęła i chłopak parę razy wylądował na środku chodnika. Ostatecznie nie było tak źle, bo przypłacił te kilka niebezpiecznych z pozoru upadków zaledwie paroma obtarciami. Poza tym suka wkrótce nauczyła się biegać przy rowerze i nie wyrywała tak bardzo na przód.

Remus ją polubił. Na pewno bardziej niż Syriusza. Ten zachowywał się jak totalny dupek, starając się wymyślić coraz to nowsze docinki dotykające sytuacji finansowej Remusa i jego dziwnie damskich upodobań – słodkiej kawy, swetrów z kotami i różowego telefonu – ale, ku niezadowoleniu ciemnowłosego, biedniejszy chłopak zupełnie go ignorował. Ta sytuacja była bardzo frustrująca dla Syriusza, a Remusa po prostu męczyła. Nigdy nie marnowałby czasu na takiego snoba, gdyby nie te smakowite sto funtów.

– A kogo my tu mamy? Czy moje piękne oczy się nie mylą? Spójrz no, Gideon.

Remus uniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć dwóch rudych jak lisy chłopaków, wpatrzonych w niego z szerokimi uśmiechami. Byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody, obaj piegowaci, wysocy i smukli. W sumie na pierwszy rzut oka różnili się tylko tym, że na nosie jednego z nich tkwiły proste szkła. Gideon i Fabian Prewett – studenci ostatniego roku.

– Re, jak miło cię widzieć! – odezwał się ten w okularach i jako pierwszy zaczął iść w kierunku Remusa. Blondyn uśmiechnął się, starając się jednak powstrzymać ten grymas albo chociaż go jakoś ukryć, więc natychmiast spuścił wzrok.

Bracia stanęli przed nim: Fabian palił, a Gideon miał w ustach lizaka. Remus jednak dopiero po chwili zdobył się na podniesienie wzroku i od razu rozpuścił się pod spojrzeniem obu par zielonych oczu.

– Cześć – powiedział prosto i przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się sympatycznie. Jak zwykle obu braci od razu złapało to za serce i Remus o tym wiedział, kiedy wymienili się krótkimi spojrzeniami i oblizali wargi.

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Jakoś nie wpadamy na siebie na korytarzach. Ukrywasz się przed nami? – Gideon uśmiechnął się, celując w niższego chłopaka różowym lizakiem.

– Dlaczego miałbym się przed wami ukrywać? – Remus uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie, bo doskonale wiedział, co sugeruje bliźniak. Przed oczami znowu zobaczył ich ostatnią wspólną imprezę i pozwolił sobie na odchrząknięcie. – Wracacie z zakupów? – spytał, patrząc na reklamówki w ich dłoniach.

– Wieczorem urządzamy małą domówkę. I myśl, co chcesz, ale skoro już na ciebie wpadliśmy…

– To musi być przeznaczenie, Re – dokończył za brata Fabian, wydmuchując dym z ust z błyskiem w oku.

– Wiesz, ile razy już to słyszałem? – Remus przewrócił oczami, rozbawiając tym wyraźnie obu chłopaków.

– Twój pies? – spytał ciekawsko Fabian, gasząc papierosa o biały tynk budynku. Blondyn pokręcił głową, dopiero teraz zauważając, że Łapa jedynie przygląda się całej scenie, wciąż leżąc grzecznie w cieniu.

– Macie szczęście, ostatnio znalazłem pracę i być może uda mi się kupić wystarczająco dużo alkoholu, żeby dzisiaj odlecieć.

– Och, Re, dobrze wiesz, że u nas pijesz na koszt gospodarzy. – Fabian przesunął niezobowiązująco dłonią po głowie niższego chłopaka, chociaż Remus wiedział, że ten dotyk nie był tak niewinny, jak mógłby się wydawać.

– Czuję, że macie w tym jakiś ukryty motyw – zauważył, przymykając oczy, bo dłoń starszego kolegi była duża i ciepła.

– Skąd. Jesteśmy przykładnymi obywatelami. Słyszałeś? Fabian ostatnio został przewodniczącym samorządu studenckiego. Takie wyróżnienie. – Gideon udał zaskoczenie, sepleniąc lekko przez lizaka w swoich ustach.

– Czasem mam wrażenie, że nie ma osoby, której nie potrafilibyście oszukać. – Remus pokręcił głową, tak naprawdę z aprobatą dla dwóch łobuzów. Zawsze, gdy ci dwaj robili coś nie do końca właściwego moralnie czy wręcz prawnie, blondyn czuł swego rodzaju ekscytację.

– Jesteś zbyt skromny, Re. – Fabian pochylił się nad młodszym kolegą, opierając dłoń na murze za nim i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Ty od razu nas przejrzałeś, co?

– Bo byliście na tyle głupi, żeby mi zaufać – Remus przymknął oczy, czując już oddech chłopaka na swoich ustach.

– Fabian? Gideon? Co wy tu robicie? – Zupełnie niespodziewanie scenę przerwał Syriusz. Podszedł do wejścia do klatki schodowej, spoglądając zagubiony na wszystkich zebranych. Na widok pana, Łapa zerwała się na równe nogi i zaczęła skakać wokół niego z wywieszonym jęzorem.

– Wyprowadzasz psa Księciunia, Re? Upadłeś tak nisko? – Gideon zachichotał, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

– _Księciunia_ , że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. – Remus uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zerkając na lekko zaczerwionego ze złości Syriusza.

– Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj wieczorem bawimy się wszyscy razem. Re, nawet nie waż się nie zjawić. – Gideon wyjął lizaka z ust, by upewnić się, że przekaz jest wystarczająco jasny. – Dzisiaj o dziewiątej. Trzymajcie się obaj.

Bracia odwrócili się, z zamiarem odejścia. Kątem oka Remus zobaczył ciekawski wzrok ciemnowłosego i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed małą złośliwością Wręczył chłopakowi smycz w rękę, chwytając kierownicę swojego roweru.

– Gideon… – Remus złapał ramię okularnika, a gdy ten obejrzał się na niego, unosząc brew, blondyn uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem. – Pochylił się i wziął lizaka do ust, wyrywając go z ręki rudego.

Prewettowie śmiali się, odprowadzając przejeżdżającego obok nich Remusa wzrokiem.

Syriusz też patrzył, czując się tak samo zawstydzony, co zaskoczony.

 

* * *

Remus był wykończony i jedyne, o czym marzył, to słodka, czekoladowo-karmelowa kawa z sojowym mlekiem i cynamonem na delikatnej piance. Przez całą drogę do mieszkania Syriusza zastanawiał się, gdzie znajduje się najbliższa kawiarnia, do której mógłby wprowadzić psa. Wciskając dzwonek do drzwi – i oczywiście nie zapominając, żeby przytrzymać go nieco dłużej niż zwykle – wyobrażał sobie, jak słodki napój parzy jego górną wargę, a później leniwie rozlewa się mu w ustach. Z westchnieniem naciągnął czapkę na uszy i jeszcze raz zadzwonił do drzwi.

Usłyszał głośne przekleństwo, poprzedzone hukiem i serią odgłosów strącanych z szafek przedmiotów, i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przymykając oczy. Po chwili otworzył mu Syriusz, z bladą twarzą i niesamowicie poczochranymi włosami. Remus przysłonił usta dłonią i niezobowiązująco przesunął wzrokiem po klatce piersiowej chłopaka, oglądając kwieciste tatuaże na piersi i czarny wzór psich łap na żebrach. W końcu nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.

– Co ty tu robisz o tej porze, Chryste Panie? – Syriusz przejechał dłonią po twarzy, starając się utrzymać na nogach, wsparty o framugę.

– I po co te formalności? Ja tu tylko pracuję.

Reagując od razu na głos Remusa, w drzwiach pojawiła się Łapa i wbiła w niego swoje złote ślepia z typowym dla niej psim uśmiechem, jak lubił nazywać to blondyn. Zaraz złapał łeb suki i podrapał ją za uszami, a ona przymknęła oczy, uderzając swoim ogromnym ogonem w nogi Syriusza. Ciemnowłosy jęknął, chwytając psa za obrożę i odciągając go w tył.

– Musiałeś przyłazić o tej godzinie? Przecież wiedziałeś, że też imprezuję. Same z tobą utrapienia. Zachciało mi się spoufalać z biedotą. Cholerne ranne ptaszki… Z czego się tak cieszysz? – Syriusz wykrzywił usta nieładnie i podrapał się po szyi. Remus, milcząc, wskazał tylko na czerwone bokserki chłopaka, z których coś wyraźnie próbowało się wydostać.

Chwilę później Remus siedział na kuchennym stołku i z szerokim uśmiechem wspominał czerwone policzki rozpieszczonego Księciunia. Niestety, zmęczenie wkrótce dało o sobie znać, wprowadzając go znowu w stan letargu. Blondyn ziewnął przeciągle i oparł twarz na dłoniach, wspierając się na blacie stołu.

– Skoro już mnie obudziłeś, to chociaż wypij ze mną kawę. – Znienacka w kuchni pojawił się Syriusz w dresowych spodniach i czarnym low side tank topie. Remus raz widział go w nim na uczelni, w ostatnich tygodniach drugiego roku i pamiętał, jak ciężko później było mu wyrzucić ten obraz z pamięci, kiedy kładł się spać.

– Kawa? – Remus uniósł brew. – Jakbyśmy byli kolegami?

– Zamknij się. – Syriusz przewrócił oczami, przygryzając wargę, czego blondyn nie mógł już zobaczyć, i zatrzymał przez chwilę dłonie na kuchennym blacie, zaciskając na nim palce, nim sięgnął do szafki po kubki. Coś wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju. – Mam mleko czekoladowe, nada się do twojej babskiej kawy?

Brunet odczekał chwilę, ale gdy po porunastu sekundach nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, odwrócił się z uniesioną brwią. Remus od razu udał zaskoczonego, przytykając dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej i otwierając szeroko oczy.

– To w końcu mam się zamknąć czy udawać, że możemy przeprowadzić cywilizowaną rozmowę?

– Wszystko jedno. – Żachnął się Syriusz, zaglądając do lodówki.

Remus przeniósł wzrok na nowoczesny i na pewno bardzo drogi ekspres do kawy, patrząc, jak ciemny płyn przelewa się w nim cienką strużką. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czemu Syriusz chciał mieć z nim cokolwiek wspólnego, zwłaszcza sobotniego poranka po imprezie, ale wkrótce stwierdził, że nie ma siły zastanawiać się nad jego motywami. Syriusz był dziwny, blondyn już wielokrotnie się o tym przekonał. Lubił mówić dziwne rzeczy i znienacka wyskakuwać z jakimś bystrym spostrzeżeniem.

– Jak się wczoraj bawiłeś? – Spytał po chwili milczenia ciemnowłosy. Remus wzruszył ramionami.

– Całkiem dobrze. Muzyka była niezła. – Podrapał się po karku, opierając skroń na ścianie i osuwając się na ramionach na blat stołu. – Jak twój pijany kolega? Widziałem, że w pewnym momencie zdecydowałeś się odwieźć go do domu.

– Nie wiem, pewnie zdycha w łóżku. Zamierzałem do niego pojechać, ale na pewno nie o tak niepoważnej porze. – Syriusz zerknął na Remusa znacząco, co ten zupełnie zignorował. – Ale ostatecznie wróciłem wczoraj na imprezę, wiesz? W samą porę, żeby zobaczyć cię znikającego z Prewettami na piętrze.

Remus uniósł wzrok na stalowe oczy Blacka, które wkrótce zwróciły się w stronę przygotowywanej kawy. W końcu przygryzł wargę i zmrużył oczy.

– Nie jesteś przypadkiem zbyt wścibski? – spytał, obserwując, jak ciemnowłosy wlewa kawę do kubków. Syriusz nie odpowiedział od razu, stawiając napoje na stole i podając blondynowi mały kartonik z czekoladowym mlekiem. Remus wymruczał podziękowanie i wypełnił kubek po same brzegi. Pochylił się, ignorując ironiczne spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka, i głośno siorbnął.

– Jesteś żigolakiem? – spytał nagle zupełnie od niechcenia Syriusz.

Remus o mało nie wypluł kawy na stół, ale przykrył tylko usta dłonią, przełykając, i spojrzał na ciemnowłosego z ukosa.

– A wyglądam? – Oblizał usta, wpatrując się uważnie w chłopaka. Widząc błyszczący kolczyk w języku blondyna, Syriusz skinął głową z zupełną pewnością, wciąż wyglądając, jakby zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i objął kubek dłońmi, przytykając do niego wargi i wpatrując się w ciemne wnętrze.

– Chodzisz z nimi czy po prostu dajesz im się tak wykorzystywać? – drążył ciągle brunet, przyprawiając drugiego chłopaka o ból głowy. – Z wieloma kolesiami się tak spotykasz?

Remus odstawił kubek na stół z hukiem i podniósł się, przewracając oczami.

– Mam prawo spotykać się z kim chcę i na jakich warunkach mi się podoba. Gówno mnie obchodzi, co o mnie myślisz, nie przyjaźnimy się ani nawet nie kolegujemy, jasne? – jęknął, odwracając się i wychodząc do przedpokoju.

– Czyli płacą ci za to? – Tym razem ton Syriusza był złośliwy, bo chłopak podekscytował się faktem, że udało mu się sprowokować tego przemądrzałego kujonka w ciuchach jak po starszym bracie.

– Jestem dziwką tylko dla ciebie, nie martw się – syknął ironicznie blondyn, klepiąc się po udzie smyczą, by przywołać do siebie psa. Zwykle pewnie nie dałby wyprowadzić się z równowagi, ale zmęczenie okazało się wystarczającym powodem, by wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok. Remus zaczął się już zastanawiać, jak dokopać brunetowi po powrocie ze spaceru. W jego głowie już zaczynały tłoczyć się złośliwe komentarze i zgrabne określenia dla tego zadufanego w sobie skurwola.

Nagle jego przemyślenia przerwało ciało Syriusza, przyciśnięte znienacka do jego. Blondyn uniósł wzrok, by wpatrzeć się w uśmiechniętą półgębkiem twarz chłopaka, który całą swoją masą przyciskał go do ściany.

– Gdzie w takim razie pełny pakiet opłaconych usług, co? – spytał nagle ciemnowłosy, wyrywając Remusa z osłupienia.

– Posrało cię czy jak? – Blondyn odepchnął od siebie Syriusza, poprawiając sweter, zsuwający mu się z ramienia.

– Ile chcesz, co? – Brunet zachichotał, wpatrując się w okrągłe z zaskoczenia złote oczy. – Jeszcze nigdy nie obciągał mi chłopak z kolczykiem.

– Słuchaj, wiem, że wydaje ci się, że jesteś ode mnie lepszy pod każdym względem i może rzeczywiście w paru kwestiach nie dorastam ci do pięt, ale całe osiemdziesiąt procent twojego jestestwa jest warte tyle, co wyfiokowana pozostałość po udanym samogwałcie. – Remus przez chwilę jeszcze wpatrywał się w stalowe oczy Syriusza, po czym przypiął smycz do obroży Łapy i otworzył drzwi, oglądając się jeszcze za siebie. – Poza tym, Prewettowie są naprawdę uroczy. I wcale nie widzą nic złego w tym, że chcę się zabawić. Bo mają klasę, Black. Coś, czego brakuje tym twoim nędznym dwudziestu procentom. – Przewrócił oczami, zaczynając schodzić po schodach, ciągnięty przez psa. – Kto wie, może przyniosą mi kiedyś nawet kwiatki.

 

* * *

Mówiąc to, Remus wcale nie wierzył w swoje słowa, dlatego kiedy w poniedziałek po semiotyce pisma ideograficznego szedł ze swoją przyjaciółką Lily na obiad, bardzo się zdziwił, gdy przed nim jak spod ziemi wyrośli bliźniacy. Obaj uśmiechnęli się, widząc jego zaskoczenie, i wyciągnęli zza pleców dwa skromne bukiety białych barwinków.

– Wreszcie cię znaleźliśmy. Podobno skończyłeś na dziś. Wspólny obiad? – spytał Fabian, kiedy Remus zebrał kwiaty w dłonie, przygryzając zawzięcie wargę z uśmiechem.

– Umówiłem się już z Lily – powiedział blondyn, starając się nie brzmieć na bardzo zawiedzionego.

– Przygarniemy jeszcze jedną rudą, nie ma problemu. – Gideon otoczył Remusa ramieniem, uśmiechając się krótko do zupełnie skołowanej dziewczyny.

– Nie, wygląda, jakbyście chcieli pobyć sami – zauważyła, odsuwając się gwałtownie i zezując na dłoń Fabiana spoczywającą na jej biodrze. Zderzyła się z kimś niemal natychmiast, a kiedy odwróciła się, chcąc przeprosić, zupełnie odebrało jej głos.

Przed nią stał Syriusz Black, który jednak zamiast być złym za stłuczkę, wbijał swoje stalowe oczy w Remusa. Blondyn też dopiero zauważył ciemnowłosego i nie omieszkał uśmiechnąć się do niego z uniesioną triumfalnie brwią.

– W takim razie do jutra, Lils. Zadzwonię wieczorem – mruknął tylko, przechodząc obok, objęty dwoma silnymi ramionami braci. – To co to za chwastów mi nazrywaliście? Jakoś symbolicznie, czy tylko takie znaleźliście za płotem?

 

* * *

– Hej.

– Księciunio, jak się masz?

Fabian uśmiechnął się, proponując Syriuszowi papierosa, którego ten z wdzięcznością przyjął. Wkrótce podpalił go podaną mu zapalniczką i oparł się o mur obok bliźniaków, wypuszczając dym z ust.

– Gorąco dziś. Chyba zerwę się z zajęć klubu. Już bez biegania pocę się jak świnia. – Ciemnowłosy westchnął i zerknął w stronę Prewettów. Fabian sprawdzał coś na telefonie, a Gideon patrzył na dwie dziewczyny, opalające się na trawie przy ogrodzeniu. – Obaj ruchacie gościa, który wyprowadza mojego psa?

Syriusz spytał w końcu wprost, bo nigdy nie lubił owijać w bawełnę, a myśl o tym śmiesznym, wygadanym blondynku jakoś nie dawała mu spokoju. Do tego chłopak zaczął w pewien sposób podziwiać Remusa za jego cięty język i podejście do życia.

– Re nie spodobałoby się, że o to pytasz. – Gideon uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, wreszcie skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Syriuszu. Fabian też wsunął telefon do kieszeni i wpatrzył się w młodszego chłopaka z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie musi wiedzieć, że rozmawialiśmy. – Brunet oblizał wargi, bo czuł, że wzbiera w nim jakieś dziwne podniecenie całą sytuacją. Nie seksualne podniecenie oczywiście, ale podobna, dziwna mieszanka ekscytacji i nadziei.

– Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie, co? – Fabian odwrócił się przodem do chłopaka, opierając się ramieniem o mur i splótł ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Sprawy łóżkowe zostawiamy w łóżku.

– Czyli jednak. – Syriusz zmrużył oczy, mierząc uważnie bliźniaków wzrokiem. – Tak na stałe?

Obaj bracia wymienili się spojrzeniami i zgasili swoje papierosy na murze, zbierając się do odejścia. Syriusz zacisnął wargi. Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, co łączyło sarkastycznego dzieciaka z bardzo popularnym na uczelni duetem. Uniósł więc dłonie w pojednawczym geście, zagradzając drzwi.

– Hej, wyluzujcie, chcę tylko… – urwał, bo sam nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło. Zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony tym odkryciem, po czym przytknął papierosa do ust i zaciągnął się nim mocno. Na twarzach bliźniaków pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy.

– Czekaj chwilę, czy ty przypadkiem…

– … nie chcesz go przelecieć? – dokończył za brata Gideon, znacznie bardziej podekscytowany nagłym odkryciem. Złapał mocno ramię Fabiana i wymienił z nim kolejne spojrzenie. – Oj, bardzo chcesz.

– Skoro wam się podoba, to pewnie jest niezły – przyznał niechętnie Syriusz, garbiąc się nieco i zaczął nerwowo zaciągać się papierosem. Fabian uniósł palec, opierając go na czole młodszego kolegi.

– Z tego co wiemy, to Re zawsze na ciebie leciał. Jak cała reszta szkoły. Ale…

– Z tego co również wiemy, totalnie zjebałeś. I dobrze, bo nie lubimy się wcale dzielić, a i tak w jego przypadku musieliśmy się jakoś dogadać. – Gideon westchnął, przewracając oczami. – Ale próbuj, droga wolna.

– Tylko pamiętaj, że Re da ci popalić, jak go wkurzysz. – Fabian poklepał Syriusza po ramieniu i wszedł do budynku w iście szampańskim nastroju. Gideon podążył za bratem, ale zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

– Es – zwrócił uwagę bruneta, po czym zbił dłoń w pięść i machnął nią parę razy przy swoim policzku, wypychając go z drugiej strony językiem. – To jest warte paru starań. Mówię ci, jest nieziemski.

To wystarczyło, żeby Syriusz powziął bardzo poważne postanowienie.

Już na kolejnej przerwie odnalazł dziewczynę, którą często widywał w towarzystwie Remusa. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że była to ta sama studentka sztuki, w której podkochiwał się jego najlepszy przyjaciel – James Potter. Szybko połączył te fakty i ułożył plan, dzięki któremu, być może, udałoby mu się uszczęśliwić więcej niż tylko siebie.

Lily była dość niska – sięgała Remusowi do ramienia – do tego miała bardzo okrągłe biodra i sporą miseczkę – Syriusz ocenił ją na C, może D – ale przy tym cienką, wyrobioną chyba dzięki gorsetom kibić. Jej włosy spływały zawsze rudą falą na ramię. Jej głowa była wygolona z jednej strony, a śliczny, okrągły nosek przykryty szczodrze piegami. Pomimo ciemnych i trochę gotyckich na pierwszy rzut oka ubrań, na jej twarzy nie było ciemnego, mocnego makijażu, który zwykle nieco przerażał Syriusza. Zamiast czarnej szminki w ustach ślicznej rudej tkwiła więc okrągła obręcz, na środku dolnej wargi. Brunet wiedział już, dlaczego jego kolega nie mógł czasem przestać gadać o tej dziewczynie.

– O, to ty – powiedziała niechętnie Lily, przytulając książki do klatki piersiowej. – Chcesz czegoś?

– Tak. Kojarzysz Jamesa Pottera? – Na wspomnienie tego nazwiska dziewczyna uniosła brwi i nieco spięła ramiona. Biorąc to za potwierdzenie, Syriusz kontynuował. – Niedługo ma urodziny, robi imprezę w tę sobotę. Głupek nie ma odwagi cię zaprosić, ale zrobiłabyś mu wielką przyjemność, przychodząc. Będzie większość waszej grupy. Właściwie większość naszego roku i paru znajomych z wyższych roczników. Jak chcesz, możesz kogoś zabrać – zagaił, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej naturalnie.

– Na przykład kogo? – Lily nie dała się najwyraźniej nabrać, ale nim Syriusz odpowiedział, przeniosła wzrok gdzieś w bok i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Zaraz obok bruneta stanął Remus, mierząc go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Napastujesz żywą pochodnie? Nie boisz się? – spytał blondyn, wywołując tym wesołość dziewczyny.

– Idziemy na imprezę, Remus? – Ruda wcisnęła się pod pachę przyjaciela, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie.

– Jasne, kto będzie?

– Podobno wszyscy. Może być fajnie. – Lily spojrzała wymownie w stalowe oczy Syriusza, a ten wzruszył ramionami.

 

* * *

Oboje postanowili, że najlepiej będzie się spóźnić. Imprezy z grillem zwykle długo się rozkręcały, a zarówno Remus, jak i Lily woleli tańczyć i pić, jakby jutra nie było. Kiedy więc dotarli na miejsce po zmroku, przeszli przez na oścież otwartą bramę, wchodząc na teren imponujących rozmiarów ogrodu, i skierowali się w kierunku źródła głośnej muzyki, a więc na tyły ogromnej willi, na widok której oboje zaśmiali się sarkastycznie.

– Co my tu robimy, Remus? – spytała Lily, patrząc na metrowe ognisko palące się na środku ogródka. Miała na sobie czarną, skandalicznie obcisłą sukienkę i ciemne rajstopy – nie, pończochy, Remus był pewien – i wszystko to sprawiało, że chłopak naprawdę nie mógł przestać być pod wrażeniem imponującego biustu przyjaciółki, na który, co tu dużo gadać, co chwilę się gapił.

– Jest alkohol – zauważył Remus. – Jest też muzyka. Jak dla mnie jesteśmy właśnie tu, gdzie powinniśmy.

– Nieważne, znajdźmy tego oku… Tu jest. – Lily kilkoma zgrabnymi susami dotarła do najbliższego stołu z jedzeniem i klepnęła jednego z dwóch stojących tam chłopców w ramię. Obaj odwrócili się, roześmiani, poważniejąc w tym samym momencie.

James Potter odgarnął rozczochrane włosy wyuczonym ruchem i przełknął ślinę, przywołując na twarz serdeczny uśmiech. Był naprawdę uroczym chłopakiem w okularach, mierzącym mniej więcej tyle, co Syriusz – który, nawiasem mówiąc, stał obok niego – i swoją pocieszną aparycją od razu wzbudził sympatię Remusa. James miał śmiesznie postawione przy pomocy żelu albo innej magii, czarne włosy i niesamowicie czekoladowe oczy. Do tego był ubrany w luźną, ciemną koszulkę i bluzę oraz ciasne dość nisko opuszczone spodnie. Blondyn zaczął się zastanawiać, co taki miły facet może robić w towarzystwie ostatniego dupka na ziemi.

– Jednak jesteście! – Ucieszył się chłopak. – Dobrze cię widzieć, Evans.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Potter. Zgubiliśmy się w ogrodzie i parę godzin zajęło nam wylezienie z twojego prywatnego stawu. – Dziewczyna wskazała kciukiem mały zbiornik wodny, położony w tylnej części działki. – Ale udało nam się w końcu tu doczłapać. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Lily wyciągnęła przed siebie owinięty szarym papierem pakunek, który od razu można było rozszyfrować jako obraz, biorąc pod uwagę jego wymiary i kierunek studiów, na którym uczyła się ruda. James wydawał się jednak zaskoczony, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się prezentu. Podziękował z szerokim uśmiechem i rozerwał papier.

Remus zerknął krótko na Syriusza, który uważnie się mu przyglądał. Brunet oblizał wargi, biorąc duży łyk swojego drinka, bo musiał przyznać, że ten sarkastyczny kujon wyglądał naprawdę dobrze w czerni. Do tego tym razem sweter, który nosił, mimo jak zwykle ogromnych rozmiarów, był krótki, i ciemnowłosy nie mógł się doczekać, aż chłopak odwróci się do niego tyłem.

– Mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać. – James westchnął, kręcąc głową, wpatrzony w głowę jelenia na obrazie. – Teraz mam na własność trochę twojego niesamowitego talentu.

– Zamknij się, Potter. – Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, mrużąc ślicznie oczy z oczywistą przyjemnością. Pochyliła się, dając chłopakowi całusa w policzek i odsunęła się o krok, splatając ramiona na piersi.

– Nie znamy się. Jestem Remus. I kupiłem ci coś, co kocham. Alkohol – obwieścił blondyn, odrywając spojrzenie od Syriusza, i wręczył chłopakowi butelkę. James wyglądał na tak samo zaskoczonego, jak poprzednio.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że uwielbiam Jagermeistera?

Remus krótko przejechał wzrokiem po koszulce chłopaka z logiem alkoholu i znaczku na kapturze jego bluzy, ale zdobył się na miły uśmiech. Przynajmniej tym razem musiał powściągnąć swoją złośliwą naturę.

– Przeczucie? – Zmrużył oczy, wzruszając ramionami.

– Dzięki. Miło cię poznać, Remus, jestem James. Syriusz coś mi o tobie opowiadał. Zupełnie inaczej cię sobie wyobrażałem.

– Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. – Remus wypchnął policzek językiem z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Częstujcie się, czym chcecie. Cały parter jest do dyspozycji. Zaraz wygonię ludzi na zewnętrzny parkiet. W domu robi się duszno. – Okularnik oderwał wzrok od błyszczącego kolczyka w ustach Remusa i zerknął za siebie na przeszkloną ścianę salonu, w którym z trzydzieści osób bawiło się do muzyki. Remus skinął głową, rozglądając się i, mimo woli, cały czas zawieszając wzrok na Syriuszu.

– No, patrz, Remus, są Marlene i Dorcas. Chodźmy się przywitać. – Lily znienacka chwyciła nadgarstek blondyna i pociągnęła go w stronę ognia. Obejrzała się jeszcze na Blacka i zachichotała.

– Chyba wiem, z kim dzisiaj skończysz przy jednej ze ścian.

– Żartujesz sobie. – Chłopak przewrócił oczami. – Koleś traktuje mnie jak zabaweczkę. Jeszcze tak nisko nie upadłem.

– Daj spokój, jest słodki i nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku. Teraz na przykład wpatruje się w jedną z lepszych twoich partii. – Na potwierdzenie tych słów dziewczyna klepnęła przyjaciela po pośladkach.

– Zobaczymy.

– Wiedziałam…

– Zobaczymy, tak?! Chociaż, jak tak na to patrzę… – Remus nagle odnalazł wzrokiem Prewettów, wspartych o ścianę domu, z papierosami w długich palcach. Pozdrowili się machnięciem dłoni. – Mam jakąś alternatywę.

– Zboczeniec. Hej, dziewczyny. – Lily uśmiechnęła się do kompletnie pijanych koleżanek, zabawianych przez jakiegoś blondyna z zaskakująco smukłą twarzą i spiczastym nosem. Wokół zebrała się dość pokaźna grupka słuchaczy, więc Remus podejrzewał, że pierwszą część wieczoru spędzą właśnie przy ognisku.

 

* * *

Impreza zapowiadała się dobrze. Prewettowie wkrótce przysiedli się do towarzystwa i zaczęli opowiadać o swoich licznych wieczorach w barach, przez które ostatecznie zawsze lądowali w areszcie. Remus czuł, jak alkohol płynie w jego żyłach razem z buzującą krwią i nie mógł pozbyć się z twarzy lekkiego uśmiechu. Nie omieszkał też wielokrotnie wtrącić w opowieści bliźniaków złośliwych uwag, które zjednały mu widownię. Zjednały mu też Naomi – koleżankę Marlene ze szkoły średniej – która od razu oczarowała Remusa niesamowicie błękitnymi oczami i krótką fryzurką w kolorze popielatego blondu.

Wychodząc z domu, Syriusz zauważył, jak chłopak w odpowiedzi na jasną sugestię dziewczyny całuje jej blade usta, a chwilę później jej piegowate ramię. Poczuł ogromny zawód, bo nie udało mu się znowu pogadać z chłopakiem, a poza tym nawet do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że już po niespełna dwóch godzinach imprezy ktoś przylepi się do blondyna z taką zapalczywością jak ta mała, popielata siksa z kolczykiem w nosie. Zacisnął szczęki, zastanawiając się, czy nie podejść do grupki bawiącej się przy ognisku i nie zarządzić jakiejś wspólnej zabawy, która oderwałaby tę zakochaną parkę od siebie.

Jedyne, co zdawało się Syriuszowi tego wieczora wyjść, to spiknięcie Jamesa z tą nieziemsko piękną rudą koleżanką kujonka. Okularnik z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach siedział na kanapie wewnątrz willi, tuż obok rudowłosej i skutecznie zajmował ją rozmową. Dziewczyna po usłyszeniu pochwały z ust Pottera, dotyczącej jej kolorowego rękawa, zdradziła im obu chęć zrobienia sobie kolejnego tatuażu. Syriusz pochwalił wtedy zdolności Jamesa, który od paru miesięcy był na stażu w studio tatuażu. Dziewczyna była pod wielkim wrażeniem i dała się wciągnąć w głębszą dyskusję. Brunet ją polubił, nie tylko ze względu na jej niewątpliwą urodę i zamiłowanie do tatuowania, ale także przez niewątpliwą inteligencję i błysk w zielonych oczach, kiedy dziewczyna się śmiała.

Syriusz zaczął zastanawiać się, jak daleko Jamesowi uda się dzisiaj posunąć znajomość z dziewczyną. Znając go niemal całe życie, Black przypuszczał, że okularnik będzie przerażony do tego stopnia, że nie pocałuje dziewczyny, póki nie będzie trochę pijany. Idąc tym tropem, wyszedł na zewnątrz, z zamiarem zrobienia kolejnego drinka dla przyjaciela i ślicznej dziewczyny, przy okazji dając im szansę na pobycie samym. Cicho liczył, że to ruda przejmie inicjatywę i jakoś potrząśnie tym beznadziejnym romantykiem. Tak naprawdę, mimo niemych narzekań, Syriusz był straszliwie zazdrosny, że Jamesowi udało się zaczepić dziewczynę, a on jeszcze ani razu nie odezwał się do Remusa.

Brunet odwrócił się gwałtownie do stołu, sięgając po alkohol i wlewając potężną dawkę do swojego kubka. W jego kierunku szedł obiekt jego rozmyślań i jakaś nadzieja złapała go za serce. To była idealna, jego zdaniem, okazja na wyrwanie sarkastycznego dzieciaka z łap tej popielatej harpii. Wsunął dłoń w kieszeń, starając się uspokoić, bo z ekscytacji na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

Remus stanął obok ciemnowłosego i, zerkając na niego krótko, zajął się napełnianiem swojego kubka. Dobrze wiedział, że chłopak nie przestaje się na niego gapić, gdy tylko blondyn znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku, i nieco już irytowała go ta przesadzona inwigilacja. Wolałby, żeby Syriusz do niego podszedł i powiedział, co chodzi mu po głowie.

– Jak się bawisz?

– Dobrze, chyba trochę za dużo piję – przyznał Remus, uśmiechając się lekko. – Widziałeś Lily?

– Jest w środku z Jamesem.

– Jak bardzo intensywnie z nim jest? – Blondyn uniósł jedną brew, biorąc łyka napoju i odwracając się do Syriusza.

– Jak wychodziłem, wszystkie części garderoby mieli na sobie. – Chłopak z zadowoleniem zauważył, że kujonek przez cały wieczór pije lekko tylko rozcieńczoną nalewkę państwa Potterów. _Nie dziw, że jest już pijany._

– Twój kolega wygląda na porządnego faceta.

– Twoja koleżanka jest gorąca jak cholera.

Remus zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się brunetowi uważnie.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz odbić dziewczyny kumplowi?

– Nie. – Syriusz pokręcił głową i zerknął w stronę ogniska, widząc ruch. – Chyba twoja dziewczyna się zmywa – zauważył, powstrzymując westchnienie ulgi. Blondyn obejrzał się przez ramię, zupełnie niezainteresowany, i wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie moja dziewczyna. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, wyczuwając gorzką nutę w głosie chłopaka. – Pójdę zobaczyć, co się dzieje – oznajmił, zostawiając Syriusza samego.

Brunet z westchnieniem wrócił do domu, stawiając drinki na stoliku przed rozmawiającą parą.

– Widziałeś Remusa? – Lily uniosła wzrok, sięgając po kubek i opierając się wygodnie na kanapie. Dopiero teraz Syriusz zauważył, że druga dłoń dziewczyny leży rozluźniona na udzie jego kolegi i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dyskretnym uniesieniem kciuka na wysokości swoich ud. James uśmiechnął się szeroko, wkrótce ukrywając ten grymas w kubku.

– Tak, jest przy ogniu z jakimiś pijakami.

– Czy już leży na albo pod którymś z nich? – Ruda wywróciła teatralnie oczami, wywołując śmiech Syriusza.

– Nie, jeszcze nie, ale widziałem, że parę osób ma jakieś plany względem niego.

– Na przykład ty? – Dziewczyna wzięła łyka alkoholu, nie zdradzając żadnych emocji. Brunet uniósł brwi, po czym parsknął śmiechem, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – Śmiej się, jeśli chcesz, ale on raczej nie zrobi pierwszego kroku. – Lily zerknęła dyskretnie w stronę Jamesa, po czym wymieniła z Syriuszem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Ich uwaga została odwrócona przez gromadkę ludzi wchodzących przez drzwi tarasowe. Brunet zawiesił spojrzenie na Remusie, czując nagłą potrzebę wsunięcia dłoni w kieszenie.

– Zatańczysz? – spytał, zerkając na Lily. Dziewczyna wstała, ciągnąc za sobą Jamesa.

– Tańczę tylko w trójkątach albo bardziej zaawansowanych figurach geometrycznych. – Oblizała usta, wywołując intensywny rumieniec na twarzy okularnika. Syriusz natomiast jedynie wybuchł ponownie swoim donośnym śmiechem.

We troje przeszli do drugiej części salonu, mijając zaskoczonego Remusa, i dołączyli do niewielkiej już grupki osób tańczących na parkiecie. Blondyn patrzył za swoją koleżanką i przez chwilę bezrefleksyjnie wpatrywał się w jej smukłą sylwetkę. Lily umiała tańczyć, Remus dobrze o tym wiedział, bo nieraz spędził z nią całą noc na parkiecie, jednak nigdy nie potrafił odmówić sobie przyjemności obserwowania jej ze stolika, kiedy dziewczyna bawiła się przy muzyce z kimś innym.

– Ale wywija – pozwolił sobie zauważyć Fabian, rozpierając się w fotelu. – Twoja koleżanka lubi się zabawić, nie? – spytał, obejmując biodro Dorcas, która od razu przysiadła na jego kolanach, tłumacząc jednak podekscytowanemu Gideonowi podstawy astrologii. To był temat, w który dziewczyna wsiąkała zawsze jak gąbka.

– Nie bez powodu nazywam ją żywą pochodnią. – Remus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i dopił zawartość swojego kubka. – Idę po dokładkę. – Spojrzał smutno w puste naczynie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, odprowadzany głośnym śmiechem Fabiana.

Długo się ociągał, wypalając dwa papierosy i oddychając w spokoju chłodnym powietrzem. Wiedział, że pije dużo za dużo, ale coś w nim chciało strasznie się urżnąć tego wieczora. Poza tym nikogo to nie obchodziło, a większość dziewczyn była i tak już mocno powyżej jego poziomu nietrzeźwości. Czując nagłą duszność, chłopak ściągnął z siebie czarny sweter, pozostając tylko w luźnej, czarnej koszulce z wykrojonymi niemal całkowicie bokami.

Kiedy wszedł do domu z kolejną porcją słodkiej nalewki, Lily zdążyła już wrócić z parkietu, ciągnąc za sobą chłopców. Wszyscy troje byli lekko zaczerwienieni od wysiłku i gorąca panującego w pokoju. Remus zostawił otwarte drzwi.

– Czemu nie chcecie ze mną pograć? – jęknęła uwieszona na szyi Fabiana Dorcas.

– Ja z tobą zagram – powiedział bez zastanowienia Remus. – Tylko w co?

– W prawdę albo wyzwanie. – Oczy Dorcas zaświeciły się, a Prewettowie wydali z siebie pełne zawodu westchnienia.

– Uwielbiam tę grę – przyznał blondyn. – Tylko ludzie, którzy nie mają jaj jej nie lubią. – Zerknął wyzywająco w stronę bliźniaków, którzy unieśli brwi w identyczny sposób.

– Okej, dawaj co masz, białodupcu. – Gideon zatarł ręce, zerkając w stronę brata, który skinął na niego głowa.

– Ja też zagram – odezwał się nagle Syriusz. Remus bał się na niego spojrzeć, czując jego spojrzenie na karku. Nie mylił się, bo brunet rzeczywiście nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, zaintrygowany wzorem wytatuowanym na żebrach chłopaka. To był wilk, tak mu się zdawało, bo sylwetka przybierała też kształt czarnego lasu.

– To i ja!

– Ja też!

Remus siłą powstrzymał się, by nie przewrócić oczami. Oczywiście Syriusz w grze zwabił całe towarzystwo i wkrótce muzyka ucichła, a wszyscy usiedli w kółku na parkiecie z kubkami w rękach. Okrąg był ogromny, bo składał się z: braci Prewett, Dorcas, Ann, Lily, Jamesa, Theodore'a z zajęć biologicznych, jego dziewczyny i jej koleżanki, z którymi Remus nie gadał jeszcze tego wieczora.

– Kto zaczyna? – spytała dziewczyna Theodore'a.

– Jubilat. – Lily uśmiechnęła się, przysysając do kubka z drinkiem i szturchając lekko onieśmielonego Jamesa, siedzącego obok niej.

– Okej – zgodził się po chwili wahania, po czym pochylił się, by zakręcić butelką. Wypadło na Ann, która uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, poprawiając ogromne okulary na swoim nosie. – Prawda czy wyzwanie?

– Prawda.

Remus spodziewał się tej odpowiedzi z ust dziewczyny. Była trochę nieśmiała i stanowczo nie lubiła, gdy cała uwaga skupiała się na niej. Domyślał się, że dołączyła do zabawy tylko ze względu na Dorcas. Ann robiła wszystko to, co jej koleżanka.

– Jak bardzo liczy się dla ciebie wygląd? – spytał po chwili namysłu James. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

– Chyba bardziej niż chciałabym to przyznać. – Zaśmiała się nerwowo, łapiąc się za kark, a jej policzki poczerwieniały. – Raz uciekłam z randki w ciemno, bo chłopak sięgał mi do ramienia i miał wielką, włochatą brodawkę na szyi – powiedziała zawstydzona, wskazując palcem swoją gładką skórę tuż przy obojczyku. Dorcas wykrzywiła usta z obrzydzeniem.

James uśmiechnął się lekko, gestykulując w stronę butelki. Ann zakręciła nią, losując tym razem Theodore'a.

– Wyzwanie. – Wypiął odważnie pierś, próbując dać jej do zrozumienia, że zrobi wszystko, co wymyśli.

– Zrób trzydzieści pompek. – Dziewczyna zamrugała, przygryzając wargę z satysfakcją, gdy mina mu zrzedła. Wysiłki biednego Theodore'a rozbawiły wszystkich oprócz jego dziewczyny, która wyglądała na dość zawiedzioną kondycją swojego chłopaka. Ostatecznie po kwadransie, jak się zdawało Remusowi, chłopakowi udało się wykonać zadanie, ale kolejne parę minut zajęło mu wstanie i zakręcenie butelką.

Syriusz.

– Wyzwanie. – Oczywiście brunet był pewny siebie, mimo lekcji, którą dała przed chwilą ledwo dychającemu chłopakowi Ann. Theodore musiał zebrać oddech.

– Wybierz sobie… ksywkę gwiazdy porno. Będziemy się tak dzisiaj do ciebie zwracać. – Wykończony chłopak zdobył się na wesoły uśmiech, kiedy wszyscy wokół zaczęli chichotać. Syriusz natomiast zmrużył oczy, składając usta w dzióbek.

– Abonis Deep? – Przymknął jedno oko, rozbawiony. Wszyscy, włącznie z Remusem, parsknęli śmiechem i chwilę im zajęło, zanim się opamiętali. Wyraźnie zadowolony z powszechnego poklasku Syriusz zakręcił butelką, losując Lily, która także zdecydowała się na wyzwanie. Brunet zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę trącał czubkiem swojego języka znamię na dolnej wardze, zwracając uwagę większości obecnych. Remus chociaż starał się odwrócić wzrok.

– Zdejmij z siebie wszystkie czerwone rzeczy – oznajmił wreszcie, zaskakując chyba każdego. Wydawał się z siebie zadowolony i gdy wszyscy przenieśli spojrzenia na dziewczynę, sprawiała wrażenie minimalnie spiętej. W końcu wstała z westchnieniem i wsunęła dłonie pod sukienkę, ściągając z siebie stringi. Triumf na twarzy Syriusza wywołał prychnięcie Lily, która zwinęła majtki w kulkę, wsuwając je do torebki przy boku, i usiadła znów obok zarumienionego Jamesa, który wkrótce spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela oskarżycielsko.

– Skąd wiedziałeś?!

– Intuicja. – Chłopak przyssał się do szyjki butelki piwa, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny.

– Nieźle, Abonisie – mruknęła Lily, losując Gideona.

– Pytanie. Nie ufam ci, ruda. – Pokręcił głową, wpatrując się w dziewczynę z cieniem podziwu, który Remus zwykle widział, gdy bracia patrzyli na niego.

– Najlepszy lód w życiu – rzuciła po prostu dziewczyna, pstrykając palcami. Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, zakrywając oczy swoją ogromną dłonią.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć.

– Musisz. – Dziewczyna odgarnęła włosy na ramię, unosząc brew.

– Przepraszam, Re. – Rudy wskazał kciukiem siedzącego obok niego chłopaka, który parsknął śmiechem w swojego drinka, niemal się dławiąc.

Mina zgromadzonych była bezcenna, ale najbardziej zdziwiona tym faktem okazała się sama Lily, która poczuła nagle wstyd, że doprowadziła do tego wyznania. Poklepała chłopaka po ramieniu, zmartwiona, że udusi się od alkoholu w drogach oddechowych.

– Przepraszam, Remus – powiedziała, wybałuszając wciąż oczy.

Blondyn machnął na to dłonią, rozbawiony.

– Serio? – Gdy wreszcie udało mu się zebrać oddech, chłopak zerknął na Gideona z zadziornym uśmiechem. Ten tylko odwrócił wzrok, opierając dłoń na dłoni blondynka. Drugą zakręcił butelką. Szyjka wkrótce wycelowała w (o dziwo) Remusa, który parsknął śmiechem, już zupełnie zaabsorbowany pijacką radością. Bez wahania zgodził się na wyzwanie.

– Wymień się częścią garderoby z kimś, z kim chciałbyś uprawiać seks.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, przesuwając wzrokiem po uśmiechniętych twarzach zgromadzonych. Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Syriuszu i, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, machnął na chłopaka dłonią, ściągając z siebie koszulkę. Brunet wstrzymał oddech przez dziwne ciepło gromadzące się w jego wnętrznościach. Nim otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, zdążył dokładnie zbadać ciało półnagiego teraz blondyna i przyjrzeć się nie tylko ogromnemu tatuażowi, którym – tak, jak Syriusz się spodziewał – był wilk, ale także przekłutym sutkom chłopaka, które zawstydziły połowę towarzystwa. Bracia Prewett wpatrzyli się w Syriusza z zadziornymi uśmiechami, jakby reklamowali coś zupełnie nielegalnego. Brunet przełknął ślinę, ale poruszył się dopiero, gdy Remus rzucił mu koszulkę w twarz.

_Chciał uprawiać z nim seks._

– Przestań się gapić, Abonis. – Blondyn zaśmiał się, odbierając wkrótce ubranie Syriusza. Remus nie zaszczycił Blacka dłuższym spojrzeniem, koncentrując się na kręceniu butelką. Okazało się to trudniejsze niż w przypadku innych osób, ale w końcu padło znowu na Lily. Dziewczyna wybrała prawdę i jej przyjacielowi nie zajęło długo, nim wypalił: – Przepraszam, ale czy mogę dotknąć twoich piersi? Wyglądają niesamowicie. – Nie trudził się nawet podniesieniem oczu na jej twarz. Po ludziach przeszedł szmer, komplementujący biust dziewczyny, która nie mogła ukryć dumy. Przechyliła się lekko, stukając ostrożnie czubkiem głowy w skroń chłopaka.

– Tylko jeśli też będę mogła podotykać. – Wskazała palcem na jego krocze, spotykając wreszcie jego oczy.

Syriusz obserwował uważnie, jak dłonie Remusa układają się na niesamowitych piersiach Lily, a po chwili ściskają je w pewnym, ale delikatnym uścisku. Chyba wszystkim zrobiło się gorąco, ale brunet ledwo oddychał. Zwłaszcza, gdy drobna dłoń dziewczyny wsunęła się między nogi chłopaka. Po pokoju rozeszło się gwałtowne czknięcie rudej, gdy po chwili cofnęła dłoń, zasłaniając nią usta, zaczerwieniona.

Syriusz myślał, że oszaleje. W jego głowie zaczęło się odliczanie i mnożenie wszystkich faktów o Remusie, których dowiedział się podczas tego wieczora. Zliczając wszystkie plusy i minusy, w jego mózgu powstała parocyfrowa liczba, opatrzona wykrzyknikami i wieloma bliżej niezidentyfikowanymi znakami. Z racji tego, że Syriusz nie był najbardziej subtelną osobą w towarzystwie, po prostu podniósł się, łapiąc nadgarstek chłopaka.

– Idziemy – powiedział bez cienia zawstydzenia, ale za to pełen determinacji. Blondyn uniósł brwi, przesuwając językiem po swoich wargach. Zerknął jeszcze na twarze wszystkich zebranych, po czym powoli wstał, chwiejąc się lekko.

Syriusz pociągnął go za sobą na drugą stronę salonu, po czym poprowadził schodami w górną, zakazaną dla gości część domu. James nawet miał zaprotestować, ale nagły pocałunek ze strony Lily zupełnie odebrał mu zmysły. Dziewczyna zerknęła spod przymkniętych powiek w kierunku, w którym zniknął jej przyjaciel i w myślach życzyła mu powodzenia.

Już w momencie wkroczenia do najbliższej sypialni. Syriusz przycisnął Remusa do ściany, łapiąc jedną dłonią biodro chłopaka i ocierając kroczem o jego pośladki. Blondyn oparł czoło na zimnej ścianie, dopasowując się do ruchów ciała za sobą. Zaraz usłyszał ciężki oddech bruneta przy uchu i poczuł jak zęby Syriusza wbijają się w jego ucho, a dłonie wślizgują się pod koszulkę, odnajdując jego sutki. Remus wydał z siebie głośniejszy jęk, odpychając bruneta łokciem i łapiąc się za prawą pierś.

Syriusz zatrzymał się na chwilę, cały rozpalony, wpatrując się w blondyna stalowymi oczami, rozpalonymi z pożądania. Remus bez namysłu zarzucił ramiona na szyję chłopaka i pocałował go zachłannie, przygryzając gorączkowo jego wargi i ssąc je, w końcu wychodząc naprzeciw językowi Blacka. Syriusz zastanawiał się, czemu nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł sobie kochanka z kolczykiem w języku.

A gdy blondyn ukucnął przed nim, rozpinając jego spodnie, brunet zaczął zastanawiać się znacznie mocniej.

 

* * *

Remus złapał się za głowę, gwałtownie przymykając oczy zaraz po ich otwarciu. Słońce świeciło mocno, padając wprost na jego twarz. W ustach czuł suchość, a poza tym papierosy, spiritus i coś jeszcze… Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na ciało przyciśnięte do jego ramienia. Wstrzymał oddech, bo śpiąca twarz Syriusza leżała tuż obok, śliczna i bardzo rzeczywista w swoim wydźwięku. Chłopak mlasnął, starając się zebrać myśli. Ostrożnie wysunął ramię z rąk chłopaka i spuścił nogi z łóżka, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Teraz brunet na pewno nie da mu spokoju swoimi docinkami.

_Po kiego chuja się tak schlałem?_

Znienacka czyjeś ramiona owinęły się wokół pasa Remusa i chłopak zamarł, nie wiedząc, co teraz nastąpi. Niespodziewanie poczuł na swoim boku leniwe pocałunki, wypełniające kontury jego tatuażu. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i uniósł łokieć, spoglądając na twarz Syriusza. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i oblizał wargi.

– Masz ochotę na drugą rundę, śliczny chłopcze? – spytał i było to dla Remusa jak grom z jasnego nieba.

Syriusz przesunął zachęcająco wargami po łopatce blondyna i podniósł się wkrótce na ramionach, by usiąść za nim i zacząć całować jego kark. Widząc, że chłopak nie reaguje na pieszczoty, brunet złapał jego twarz w dłoń i odchylił się, by spojrzeć w żółte oczy, błyskające z jakąś niepewnością i strachem, które tak naprawdę zaraz udało mu się odegnać przeciągłym pocałunkiem.

– Mam ochotę – szepnął w odpowiedzi Remus, wciąż wpatrując się w Syriusza spod przymkniętych powiek.


End file.
